Reflexos
by Uchiha Nakai
Summary: Ino quebra a cabeça tentando entender. [Oneshot] [GaaxIno] [Minha primeira fick aqui! XDD]


Lá estava ele.A mesma coisa. A garota de cabelos loiros o observava com total estranheza. Já era a enésima vez que o espiava e nada. Ele sentava-se à beira do lago e ficava ali, observando a água. O que havia de tão especial ali? E o pior que aquilo prosseguia-se por horas a fio. Os cabelos vermelhos do garoto farfalhavam ao vento e ele parecia continuar alheio a tudo. Apenas observando silenciosamente a água.  
Sim, era um pouco intediante ficar ali apenas olhando, mas ela já não conseguia mais. Passava quantas horas fossem por dia, até ele parar de observar o lago, levantar-se e ir embora. Não sabia o motivo, mais continuava ali, sem ser vista, apenas estudando o garoto.Era tão atraente e misterioso que ela passava o dia esperando por aqueles momentos,imaginando o por que. Era como um vício. Mas gostava daquilo. Aquilo a prendia e a intrigava de uma tal maneira, que jurava que não conseguiria mais viver sem aquilo. Ou fosse uma desculpa poética, sei lá.  
Silêncio. Ela olhou o relógio que trazia no pulso. Já fazia uma hora que estava ali. Um pensamento.Aquele pensamento invadia sua mente diversas vezes,desde o primeiro dia que o viu ali, mas nunca teve coragem de realizá-lo. E se fosse lá? E se falasse com ele? Nãooo, isso seria loucura. Só poderia estar enlouquecendo. Seria ridículo, e além do mais, o que diria?...Ele esboçou um movimento. Moveu a cabeça um pouco para o lado,mais em poucos segundos, voltou a posição normal. Aquilo foi tão convidativo...Seu coração havia palpitado de tal maneira, com a mínima chance de ser descoberta, que ela quase parou de respirar. Teria ele percebido sua presença? Não, não poderia, claro que não. Seu esconderijo era perfeito. Ninguém notaria sua presença, jamais. Sorriu orgulhosa. Mas o pensamento voltou. Ir lá, conversar com ele...Seria talvez um alívio daqueles incontáveis dias que o espiava. Sorriu confiante. Afinal, ela era Yamanaka Ino, o que podia dar errado?  
Marchou orgulhosamente até o garoto ali sentado, e com uma perfeita dose de exibisionismo, declarou:  
-Yo, meu nome é Yamanak Ino, e eu percebi que você.  
-Eu sei... -não pode terminar a frase, sendo cortada pelo garoto de cabelos cor de fogo.  
-Sabe do que se eu nem falei? -respondeu brava. Estar ali, ao lado dele, provocavá-lhe um sensação estranha, como se sua confiança escapasse aos poucos.  
Não respondeu, observando a água.  
-Você é Gaara, não é? Irmão da Temari?  
Outra pergunta sem resposta.  
-É, deve ser...-respondeu Ino, e sentou-se ao lado dele.  
Observou o lago, procurando o motivo do garoto em ficar ali. Não encontrou o motivo de tal interesse.  
-Eu tenho visto você aqui à alguns dias, e queria saber o por que.  
No primeiro momento, Ino sentiu que ele não responderia, mas passados alguns, segundos, a resposta veio.  
-Por que você vem me ver?  
Ino colocou uma mão na cintura.  
-Eu gostaria de saber por que você fica aí...! -ordenou, como fazia e as pessoas geralmente a obedeciam.

-É por isso que o Uchiha não gosta de você. Você é muito insolente.  
-Ahhh, você é que é muito insolente!  
-Eu não lhe devo explicações.  
Não lhe fugia a sensação de tempo perdido.  
-Tá legal. Então eu já vou, tá? Boa diversão. -A garota levantou-se e começou a andar, quando o garoto disse, meio murmurando.  
-E se eu lhe dissesse que eu só venho aqui por sua causa?  
-Ein? - interrogou Ino, voltando para poder olhá-lo.

-A primeira vez que eu vim aqui, eu vim pra pensar. E percebi que você estava me observando -Uma gota escorreu da testa de Ino: tinha sido descoberta! Gaara fez uma pequena pausa e depois prosseguiu- Então, eu vim aqui denovo pra ver se você vinha também. E veio. - Uma expressão de curiosidade assaltou o rosto da Yamanaka - Então, eu esperei pra ver se você vinha aqui, pra falar comigo. Mas você não veio, então eu fiquei esperando todos esses dias.  
A garota corou. Então, ele só ia lá por sua causa? Sentou-se novamente.  
-Po...porquê? -gaguejou, insegura.  
-Eu queria ver...se teria coragem.  
-Do quê? -bradou ela.  
-De falar comigo.  
Ino abriu e fechou a boca, mas nenhum som saia. Por fim, olhou para o lago.  
-Besteira -resmungou- Por que não teria?  
-As pessoas não falam comigo -sussurou, angustiado.  
-Eu não tenho. -Ino encarou o lago, com uma expressão feliz. Gaara a observou.  
Ambos permaneceram em silêncio.  
-Vai continuar vindo até aqui? -perguntou Gaara.  
Ino continuava olhando o lago, pensativa.  
-Não sei... -então,a garota deu um sorriso maldoso- Se você tiver o cavalheirismo de me convidar, posso pensar em fazer esse sacrifício.  
O garoto de cabelos cor de fogo contorceu o rosto.  
-Você é mesmo muito insolente, Yamanaka... -resmungou.  
-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIN? -berrou, com toda força que tinha an garganta- INSOLENTE É VOCÊÊ!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo pessoal! XD**

**Minha primeira fick aqui, espero que tenham gostado...Eu sei que ficou idiota, mais prometo fazer melhores o.o'**

**Não sei como surgiu a idéia, simplesmente eu estava numa sala de espera e me veio na cabeça...Estranho...**

**Só mais um pedido, comentem, pelo amor de Deus (!) Façam uma baka feliz!**

**Obrigado pela antenção (fufufufu)**

**Uchiha Nakai**


End file.
